Twee verschillende kanten van een munt
by RosePetal158
Summary: Toen hun ouders vermoordt werden, werden Harry en zijn zusje naar de Duffelingen gestuurd.Harry wordt mishandelt vanwege zijn "accidenten", terwijl zijn zus Mary, die de uitverkorene is, geen "accidenten" heeft en normaal behandelt wordt. Harry loopt weg, krijgt een slangenzusje (?) erbij en wordt erfgenaam en zoon van Voldemort. Dark! Harry Een betere inhoud komt in 2de hoofdstuk.
1. Hoofdstuk 1: Het begin

**Twee verschillende kanten van een munt**

**~*0*~ **

**Hoofdstuk 1:**

**Het begin van een gevaarlijk geheim**

Het was donker, en laat op de avond, toen hij door de gang liep. Hij droeg een lang zwart gewaad, had zwart haar , een knap gezicht, en groene ogen. Zijn gezicht was wel niet te zien door er masker dat hij bijna altijd droeg.

Er was niemand anders in de gang, dus kon hij verder lopen zonder de knikken en buigingen van de vele handlangers van zijn vader. Iedereen vreesde zijn vader, ja, en dus zou je denken dat er alleen voor dat feit al veel respect, en zelfs een klein beetje angst is voor de erfgenaam van de donkerste tovenaar in eeuwen. Maar dat was niet waar. Misschien toen hij pas openlijk mocht rond lopen tussen zijn vaders aanhangers wel, maar na een maand veranderde dit al. Iedereen die afwist van de zoon van de heer van het duister, wist waar hij toe in staat was. Al snel hadden de dooddoeners veel respect en angst voor de persoon op zich, niet zijn naam of positie. En ze hadden gelijk. De jonge man was rond de 16 jaar oud, en was bekend gemaakt onder de dooddoeners van de binnenste kring op zijn 15de. Op deze leeftijd kon hij al vele vergevorderde spreuken met gemak, en zelfs de onvergeeflijke spreuken kon hij net zo goed, misschien zelfs beter, dan de meeste dooddoeners. Hij had die 3 spreuken op zijn 5 jaar oud al beheerst!

In het begin was er, ondanks het feit dat hij Voldemorts zoon was, jaloersheid, omdat hij, ondanks dat hij nieuw was, al in de binnenste kring was geplaatst, en dus hun meerdere was. Vele dooddoeners waren jaloers, omdat een jongen van 15 hen bevelen kon geven en dus meer gezag had dan welke dooddoener dan ook. Maar daarbij kwam ook de angst, want hij was de zoon van de heer van het duister, dus moest hij wel begaafd zijn. Als hij al op zo'n jonge leeftijd dooddoener was, moest de heer van het duister wel denken dat hij het waard was.  
Al snel bewees de jongen zijn waarde, toen een idiote dooddoener van de binnenste kring het in zijn hoofd had gehaald om hem 's avonds van achteren aan te vallen.

_Het was donker, en de erfgenaam was rustig naar zijn de troonzaal aan het lopen, met zijn handen achter zijn rug. Momenteel was er een vergadering aan de gang en hij moest aanwezig zijn. De bewuste dooddoener sloop van achteren op hem af, voorzichtig, in de schaduw. Hij had zijn toverstok in zijn hand, en was van plan de zoon van de heer te vervloeken. Wanneer hij op een meter afstand was, hief hij zijn toverstok op. Juist toen hij de spreuk wou afvuren, draaide het slachtoffer zich om, schoot naar voren, en pakte de dooddoener bij zijn nek. Hij hief hem op, en wierp hem tegen de muur. "Crucio" zei hij, zijn toverstok gericht op de dooddoener die het gewaagd had hem aan te vallen._

De deuren vlogen open, en daar was een vliegende dooddoener, en de jongeman. Iedereen in de vergadering richtte zijn ogen dadelijk op de vijftienjarige, die zijn toverstok nog steeds op zijn aanvaller had gericht. Hij wandelde naar het midden van de kamer, en liet de dooddoener vallen.  
"Crucio" zei hij opnieuw, en zijn aanvaller schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. De jongen liep langzaam rondjes rond de dooddoener. " Dit is wat er gebeurt met zij die het nog wagen mij in de rug aan te vallen." Zei de jongeman ijzig. Voldemort aanschouwde dit alles met een wrede grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij was trots op zijn zoon.

Nu, anderhalf jaar later, was hij nog meer gevreesd dan na die bewuste dag. Die ene man was dadelijk uit de binnenste kring geschopt. Zijn invloed op zijn vader was weinig, maar het was er wel.  
Hij had al gedood, hoewel zijn vader geprobeerd had dat zo lang mogelijk uit te stellen, en had vaak een belangrijke rol in de missies van zijn vader. Nu liep hij net zoals die dag, door dezelfde gang, op weg naar dezelfde kamer met dezelfde personen, voor een bijeenkomst. De grote houten deuren vlogen open en hij liep dwars door de grote kamer richting zijn vader, de buigingen niet erkennend. Hij ging naast zijn vader staan en staarde vooruit, en zijn masker verschuilde elke emotie. Een kleine wit, zilver, en lichtgroene slang met blauwe ogen drapeerde zich om zijn schouders. "Eindelijk kunnen we beginnen!" Zei zijn vader met een grijns.

Er waren maar enkelen die echt wisten hoe de zoon van de duistere heer eruitzag, en nog minder wisten wat zijn echte naam was. Maar Lucius Malfidus en Bellatrix Van Detta waren er twee van.  
"Mijn heer," zei Lucius, nadat hij een diepe buiging gemaakt had," de plundering gisteren was een succes. Uw doelwit is een van de vele doden."  
Het doelwit waar hij het over had, was een modderbloedje dat in de orde van de feniks zat. Ze was niet bepaald een belangrijk lid, maar ze had blijkbaar belangrijke informatie verzameld, en dus moest ze gedood worden. Gewoon routine.  
" Heel goed. Sneep? Heb jij nog informatie? Nu je eindelijk terug in de binnenste cirkel bent toegelaten, verwacht ik dat je geen blunder meer begaat." Severus Sneep was een belangrijke spion voor Voldemort. Hij was geïnfiltreerd in zowel Zweinstein als de Orde als spion. Spijtig dat niemand in Voldemorts cirkels het feit dat hij dubbelspion was doorhad.

Omdat hij 2 jaar geleden, vlak voor de bekendmaking van Voldemorts erfgenaam, een missie totaal had verpest, had Voldemort hem zwaar gestraft. Hij had het misschien niet overleefd als hij niet zo belangrijk was. Daarom had de heer van het duister hem uit de binnenste kring buitengesloten, en als hij het waard was, mocht hij terug komen.

Het was vandaag de eerste keer dat Severus Sneep Voldemorts erfgenaam had gezien. Hij was verwonderd, geschokt, maar liet er niets van zien. Want als dubbelspion voor Perkamentus, had hij een perfect masker.  
" Ja, mijn heer," ook hij boog vooraleer verder te spreken," de bescherming van Zweinstein wordt nog voor het einde van de vakantie verbeterd. Ook het huis van de Wemels wordt beter beschermt." Hij grimaste voor hij verder sprak " De orde denkt dat u het ministerie wilt overnemen. Ze denken dat u al een paar belangrijke mensen onder invloed van de imperius- vloek geplaatst had. Niet dat ze ongelijk hebben, natuurlijk." Sneep zette een stapje achteruit, ten teken dat hij alles gezegd had. Voldemort keek hem strak aan. " Goed. Heeft iemand anders nog iets te zeggen?" Niemand zei iets, en je kon een speld horen vallen. Stiekem hoopte iedereen dat hun heer in een goede bui was, zodat geen van hen gemarteld zou worden. Ze hadden geluk, niet omdat Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden inderdaad in een goede bui was, maar omdat hij wou spreken met zijn zoon. " Nee? Sneep, Lucius, McNair, jullie nemen deel in de plundering onder mijn zoons leiderschap morgenavond. Vergadering ontbonden!" Sneep vloog snel de kamer uit, want hij had belangrijke informatie voor de orde.

* * *

"Orde!" riep Albus Perkamentus. Hij stond aan het hoofd van de tafel, waar de leden van de orde aanzaten. Hij had een lange grijze baard en een lila gewaad. Hij zag er moe uit. De aanval gisterennacht had hen allen met weinig slaap overgelaten. " Nu, als we eindelijk kunnen beginnen." Juist toen hij dat zei, vloog de deur open en een nog steeds geschokte Sneep kwam binnen. Hij stapte rechtstreeks, het geroezemoes negerend, naar het schoolhoofd en vertelde hem het nieuws. De uitdrukking van het schoolhoofd veranderde dadelijk. Hij was bleek en , net zoals Severus, diep geschokt.

"Stilte!" Bulderde hij nadat sneep op zijn plaats was gaan zitten. Iedereen zweeg onmiddellijk. " Ik heb juist verontrustend nieuws ontvangen van onze collega, professor Sneep. Hij was vandaag voor het eerst terug bij een vergadering van de binnenste kring." Albus nam diep adem, en vervolgde tegen de doodstille leden," Voldemort heeft een zoon." Hij ging langzaam zitten. De hele tafel haalde geschokt adem, en na een paar seconden startte het geroezemoes weer, luider dan daarvoor. Perkamentus sprak verder, en onderbrak, daarmee de fluisteraars. " Het is waar. Ik wist er niets van, buiten wat Severus juist gezegd had. Het blijkt dat de erfgenaam een jongeman is van 16 à 17 jaar. Zijn bestaan is pas bekent gemaakt bij zijn 15 de verjaardag, kort nadat professor Sneep uit de binnenste kring verbannen was. Ik vermoed dat Voldemort hem al die tijd verborgen had gehouden, tot zijn magische krachten voldoende gegroeid waren."  
Het gefluister startte weer." Severus, misschien kun je ons nog iets meer vertellen." vroeg de leider Sneep. Hij knikte en ging langzaam verder, alsof hij niet WOU verder spreken." De vergadering was nog niet gestart, want we wachtten nog op iemand. Ik, persoonlijk wist niet waarop, of zo later bleek, op wie we waren aan het wachten. Dan, plots, kwam er een jonge knaap binnen , van 16 jaar. Hij had een zilveren masker op. Ik kon zijn uiterlijk niet goed zien door dat vervloekte masker. Hoe dan ook, hij liep dwars door de kamer alsof de plaats van hem was, en ging naast Voldemort staan. Terwijl hij voorbij liep, boog iedereen voor hem. Toen hij bij de heer van het duister ging staan, drapeerde er een slang rond zijn nek. Ik kon alleen maar aannemen dat hij een slangentong is. Ik heb mijn legilimentie gebruikt om in het hoofd van Malfidus te kijken. Hij is een occlumens, maar niet de beste, dus met mijn expertise kon ik het onopgemerkt doen." Typish Sneep." Lucius kende de jongeman van toen hij voor het eerst bij Voldemort was. De duistere heer is niet de biologische vader van de jongen, hoewel hij al zijn adoptieve zoon was van zijn 4de.

"Malfidus en Bellatrix zijn de enigen die de jongen kennen zonder masker en bij zijn echte naam. Spijtig genoeg was die informatie achter sterkere barrières.

De naam waaronder hij bij de dooddoeners bekent staat is Alexander a.k.a. Alex Vilijn. Hij kreeg thuisonderwijs van de heer van het duister, Bellatrix, en Lucius. Van wat ik gezien heb in die enkele herrinneringen, is de jongen uitzonderlijk is in zowel magie, en vechtsport. Zijn opdrachten zijn meestal verraders straffen en zijn vader helpen bij belangrijke aanvallen. De reden dat niemand ooit van hem gehoord heeft, is simpel. Als hij op missies gaat gebruikt hij magie om zijn uiterlijk te veranderen. Voor de rest is hij altijd in Huize Vilijn." Sneep rilde voor hij verder sprak," De heer van het duister en Alex hebben een goede relatie, ik geloof zelfs dat hij de enige is waar de heer van het duister om geeft, ookal toont hij het nooit."

Sneep en het schoolhoofd wisselden een blik. Ze wisten allebei wat de waarde van die informatie was.

" We moeten een valstrik opzetten om hem te vangen. We kunnen zoveel te weten komen door hem te ondervragen!" Riep iemand. Sneep dacht dat wie dat ook gezegd had, heel idioot en dwaas was.

" Ik denk niet dat we hem zo makkelijk te pakken kunnen krijgen. Hij is echt heel begaafd en zal niet zonder een gevecht ten onder gaan. Hij geeft me een raar gevoel, onheilspellend bijna. Ik zou voorstellen dat je hem bij de plundering morgen, waar ik aan meedoe en hij de dooddoeners voor het eerst aanvoert, goed in de gaten houd, misschien kun je hem bestuderen. Hij draagt een zilver in plaats van een wit masker, dus je zou hem zo kunnen herkennen. Maar pas op, ik heb een gevoel dat de jongen liever dood zou gaan dan zijn vader verraden."

**AN: Dus…. Wat denken jullie hiervan? Ik weet dat het kort was, maar ik heb vandaag niet veel tijd meer om verder te schrijven. Ik beloof dat volgend hoofdstuk langer is. Hoe dan ook… REVIEW AUB, ik wil weten voor schrijffouten. Kritiek is welkom , dat helpt me verbeteren. Natuurlijk zijn complimentjes ook welkom, dat motiveert . ;-)**

**Ik weet niet wanneer ik nog eens ga updaten, het kan zondagavond zijn, of volgende week, maar ik denk dat het niet te lang mag duren. In ieder geval niet morgen, want vandaag is mn verjaardag, en morgen feest. Volgende keer komen er herinneringen van Harry! Jiepie! Een paar dingen worden opgehelderd, maar natuurlijk hou ik nog een paar geheimen voor mezelf. Ik moet jullie een reden geven om verder te lezen natuurlijk!**

**OH JA, BEDANKT ALVAST OM TE LEZEN!**

**En NOGMAALS REVIEW, aub! Als een verjaardagscadeautje misschien?**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: Herinneringen

** A/n: Hallo iedereen! Zoals ik had gezegd: het tweede hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat je het beter vind dan de vorige. Oh ja: de inhoud nog.**

**Summary: Dus Harry's ouders zijn vermoordt, maar Voldemort kon Harry en zijn zus Mary niet doden. Gevolg? Voldemort gaat dood, Harry krijgt een litteken, ook al is het niet groot en op zijn borst, en Mary wordt verklaart als de het-meisje-dat bleef-leven. Hoe dat kan wordt allemaal nog verklaard in de loop van het verhaal. ( weet je nog, de geheimen?) Harry en zijn zus worden naar de Duffelingen gestuurd, tot Harry oud genoeg is om voor zichzelf te denken, en loopt dan weg zonder zijn zus, die nooit problemen heeft gehad met de duffelingen. Terwijl hij wegloopt komt hij zijn nieuwe zusje tegen ( dit hoofdstuk) en zij brengt hem naar Voldemort. Voldemort wordt Harry's vader (ook dit hoofdstuk) en geeft hem privéles ( komt ook nog , niet dit hoofdstuk) Harry hield eens van zijn zusje, maar dat komt te veranderen. Hij haat zijn ouders doordat ze gestorven zijn, en dat hij daardoor bij de duffelingen terecht kwam. Hij haat zijn zusje omdat zij geliefd was door hun enige familie, en hij niet. Er is nog een reden (misschien) dat hij zijn ouder haat. ( nog een geheimpje van mij)**

**Ik weet niet of harry een donkere tovenaar blijft of niet. ( zelfs als ik het wist, zou ik jullie DAT niet vertellen.) Hoe lang gaat dit verhaal duren? Hangt af van de reviews. Dat zijn er nog maar twee. Kom op! Vooraleer ik het volgende hoofdstuk post, minstens 5 meer reviews. **

**P.S: Voldemort is verwezen als vader, en James als zijn biologische vader. Gewoon om verwarring te vermijden. **

* * *

**~*0*~  
Hoofdstuk 2:**

**Herinneringen **

****_De dooddoeners verlieten een voor een de troonzaal, hun mantels wervelend in de wind die door de geopende deur glipte. De erfgenaam draaide zich om naar zijn vader, en nam zijn masker af. Hij was knap en bleek, en leek op zijn vader toen die nog niet onder al die gedaanteveranderingen gegaan was. _

_Toen hij jonger was, werd hij met een magisch ritueel gebonden met bloed aan zijn vader. Maar hij leek nog steeds op zijn biologische ouders. Dus had hij net zoals zijn vader vele spreuken gebruikt om zijn uitzicht te veranderen. Hij leek sprekend op zijn vader. Maar zijn ogen, die hij van zijn moeder geërfd had, bleven hetzelfde, ook al had hij geen bril of lenzen meer nodig. Fel groen. Ook zijn haarkleur bleef hetzelfde. Maar de vorm van zijn hoofd, zijn grootte, zijn haarstijl, zijn vorm van ogen, lippen en andere details had hij veranderd. Niet perse omdat hij op zijn adoptievader wou lijken, meer omdat hij niet op zijn biologische ouders wilde lijken. "Alles is in gereedheid voor de plundering van morgenavond." Zei hij met een stem die bijna compleet emotieloos was. " Goed. Morgen zal de eerste keer zijn dat er een groep dooddoeners onder jouw bevel staat. Je weet nog alle regels die ik je heb opgelegd?" Antwoordde Voldemort aan zijn zoon, in zijn stem zat een onverholen trots. _

_Alex keek zijn vader aan. "Ja. Dood elk modderbloedje dat je tegenkomt. Laat je echte gezicht nooit zien. Geen gevangenen behalve degenen die op jouw speciale... lijst staan. Als de orde van de feniks EN mensen van het ministerie aankomen, verdwijnsel je meteen." Nadat hij al de regels uit zijn hoofd had opgezegd, zei hij zachtjes, met een grommende ondertoon ," Niet dat ik er een bezwaar tegen zou hebben om hen allemaal een voor een af te maken. Ze beginnen op mijn zenuwen te werken. Vorige keer was het veel te vroeg afgelopen. " _

_Voldemort kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes, staarde zijn zoon aan en siste," Ook al is dat de waarheid, ik wil niet dat je dat probeert. Dat lukt nooit helemaal, en dan val je te hard op. Ik heb je nodig. Als de orde of het ministerie je opmerkt, zullen ze proberen je meteen doden of gevangen nemen. Je bent te veel een Griffoendor . Net zoals je ouders." _

_Alex zette een stap achteruit en siste terug, met een woedende ondertoon in zijn stem," Spreek me niet van mijn ouders. Ik haat hen. Ik zal nooit tot Griffoendor behoren. Ik ben een Zwadderich, ook al zal ik nooit op Zweinstein zitten. Zijn bloed stroomt door mijn aderen, net zoals bij jou. Nooit." Zijn groene ogen fonkelden van de onderdrukte woede. Hij nam diep adem en probeerde te kalmeren. " Gedraag je dan als een Zwadderich, in plaats van een Griffoendor. Als je perse hen toch nog te grazen wilt nemen, bedenk dan een manier waardig voor een Zwadderaar." Antwoordde de heer van het duister, zijn slangachtige gezicht nog steeds richting Alex gedraaid, die nu bijna helemaal gekalmeerd was. _

_" Ik zal naar u luisteren, vader, en zal u morgen trots maken." Daarop draaide hij zich naar de deur en begon te lopen. Juist toen hij de grote eikenhouten deur opende, riep Voldemort ," Oh, en Alex? Harry Potter is morgen, als je in je missie slaagt, officieel dood." _

_De slang rond Alex' schouders siste en de deur sloot zich achter hem._

* * *

Alex knarste met zijn tanden terwijl hij nog een verlammer afschoot, in het tumult. De plundering was al 10 minuten bezig, en ver gevorderd. Ze hadden niet veel tijd meer vooraleer de schouwers arriveerden.

Harry Potter was al jaren dood. Toen de heer van het duister hem redde van die bloedverrader en het modderbloedje die zijn ouders waren, was Harry dood en Alex ontstaan. Voldemort had voor hem gezorgd, jaren, terwijl niemand anders ooit zo voor hem had gezorgd. Zijn ouders hielden veel meer van zijn zus, omdat zijn zus de uitverkorene was. Want wie zou ook maar denken aan de kleine Harry, als zijn zusje Mary beroemd en bestemd was voor een groot doel. Zijn zusje was een jaar jonger dan hem Toen kwam Voldemort. Hij vermoorde zijn vader en idiote moeder, die hen probeerde te beschermen zonder toverstok. Daarna probeerde hij dan Harry te vermoorden. Hij wilde zijn zus tot laatste overhouden. Het lukte niet, en de heer van het duister viel. Harry had een bliksemvormig litteken op zijn borst gekregen, juist over zijn hart en zijn zus een simpele snee op haar voorhoofd, omdat Voldemort dacht dat ze teveel lawaai maakte. Niet dat dat veel gehelpd had.

De enige reden dat hij haar maar een klein sneetje had gemaakt, was dat het nogal stom was om zijn vijandin met een simpele snee te doden. Niet dat Perkamentus het verschil wist natuurlijk. Hij zag de snee op zijn zusjes voorhoofd en dacht meteen te weten wie Voldemort verslagen had. Alec wist wel beter. Zijn vader had hem talloze keren uitgelegd wat er zich die nacht had afgespeeld. Hij had dom gereageerd op een profetie, en de uitkomst was wat hij dacht dat hij verdiend had. Harry verachtte hem niet door deze fout, want hij was niet dood, toch? In plaats van hijzelf dood zweefde Voldemort ergens rond, half levend, en dat was volgens hem al straf genoeg. En zijn ouders,… hij kon niet zeggen dat hij erom gaf dat zijn vader hen had gedood. Voldemort had enkel gedaan wat hij toen juist achtte, en eerlijk gezegd zou hijzelf ook zo gereageerd hebben, als hij niet dacht dat het waardeloos was om je toekomst te laten voorspellen door wat voor waarzegster dan ook.

Na die ene nacht werd Harry samen met zijn zus naar de dreuzels die zijn oom en tante waren gebracht. Hij dacht dat het misschien eindelijk een beter leven zou zijn, dat er iemand zou zijn die van hem zou houden (zijn zusje was nog te jong om te zeggen dat ze om hem gaf.). Hoe dom kon hij zijn? Zijn oom klopte hem dagelijks en toen hij 4 a jaar oud was, had hij er genoeg van.

Een groene flits flitste langs zijn oor en hij draaide zich om om een spreuk terug te sturen. Ze hadden nu echt nog maar een paar minuten om het gevecht te beëindigen.

De kreten van de strijd verstomde toen hij weer een herinnering ophaalde, en hij schakelde zijn brein over op automatische stand.

* * *

_Het was 7 uur 's avonds, heel laat voor de jonge Harry Potter. Hij was al heel ver gelopen, en was doodmoe. Zijn voeten deden zeer, en hij voelde zich als een pop waarvan er een paar draadjes waren doorgeknipt. _

_De 4-jarige jongen viel op een klein grasveldje naast de straat neer, op zijn knieën, uitgeput van het verre lopen. Een enkele traan rolde over zijn linker wang. Hij miste zijn ouders en zusje zo veel. Nee, dacht hij , ze hielden niet van mij, en zij houdt niet van mij, niemand kan van me houden. Ik ben een rare, stoute jongen. Ik ben een freak, toch? Dat is de reden dat ik wegging van huis. Ik moet verder. Maar waarheen?, dacht hij wanhopig. Natuurlijk was het niet exact zo gedacht, want Harry was ondanks alles nog maar steeds een kleuter van 4 jaar, ook al was hij nog zo slim en verantwoordelijk.  
Een kleine lichtgroene slang, met wit en zilver kwam aangegleden door het gras. Harry hoorde dit, en keek waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Toen hij de kleine slang zag, sperde zijn ogen zich wijd open. Hij struikelde een paar passen achteruit en viel achterover, geen energie meer over. " Alsjeblieft, doe me geen kwaad, ik ben verdwaald." Huilde hij angstig. Hij had dit in de slangentaal gezegd, zonder het te beseffen. De slang sperde haar ogen verder open, haar tong kwam snel naar buiten om de lucht te proeven, terwijl ze verder gleed naar de bange jongen._

_" Jij spreekt de slangentaal? Ik ken maar een iemand in de hele wereld die dat kan. Misschien ben je familie… Nee, onmogelijk. " siste de slang verwonderd. Haar meester moest hiervan weten." Ben je van huis weggelopen, en zo verdwaald? Ik kan je helpen. Maar je moet zweren dat wat ik nu ga doen tussen ons blijft." Harry keek de slang recht in de lichtblauwe bijna transparante ogen, nog steeds bang, maar nu ook met een beetje verwondering erin. Hij kon spreken met slangen! Misschien moest hij toch niet zo bang zijn, en op het kleine diertje vertrouwen. " Ja, alsjeblieft. Ik ben moe en ik heb het koud, en heb geen enkele plaats om te blijven." Antwoordde hij bevend. Hij kon nu de sisklank in zijn woorden verstaan. Maar hoe kon hij deze taal spreken zonder er ooit voor geoefend te moeten hebben? Toen gebeurde er iets heel raar. De slang knikte, en een seconde later, alsof ze zich heel hard moest inspannen, begon het slangetje te beven. Het werd steeds erger en Harry dacht dat het diertje een soort toeval had, en vroeg zichzelf paniekerig af of hij niet iets moest doen, moest helpen. Dan begon de slang te veranderen. Het werd groter, de kleuren van haar lichaam veranderden, de vorm van haar kop veranderde. Langzaam maar zeker veranderde het slangetje in een meisje van Harry's leeftijd, met stijl zwart haar, lichtblauwe, amandelvormige ogen, dunne lippen, smal hoofdje , blanke huid en een lichtgroene jurk. Ze leek nog op de slang die ze daarjuist nog was geweest, maar ondanks dat feit was ze nog steeds heel mooi. "Mijn naam is Selen. En jij?" Haar stem was zacht en nog een beetje sissend, maar dat verminderde snel. Het duurde even voor hij antwoordde. "Harry, Harry Potter." Harry, die aanschouwde dit alles met verwonderde ogen, maar was nog te kinds om te begrijpen dat dit onmogelijk geweest zou moeten zijn. Ze stak haar hand uit om Harry op te helpen. "Kom mee Harry, ik breng je naar mijn nieuwe meester." En Harry nam de hand aan en liet zich voortgetrokken worden._

* * *

Selen was een fantastisch zusje geweest. Dat was ze nog steeds. Zelfs al was ze nooit opgenomen in de familie door een bloedritueel, was ze dat wel in geest. Ze is nu 16 jaar oud. Haar slangenzelf is ook gegroeid. Nu kan ze bijna tegen Nagini op. Ze is nogal een raar wezen. Het omgekeerde van een faunaat, eigenlijk. Dus in plaats van dat zij in een dier kan veranderen, kan zij in een mens veranderen. Vroeger was ze altijd het beeld van een goed opgevoede heks (ook al was ze dat niet exact), maar nu, nu was ze rebels. Ze hield altijd al van kauwgom en was altijd al een beetje speels en rebels, maar nu is het ene maand had ze haar haar flashy roos getoverd, en droeg ze sneakers, gescheurde spijkerbroeken en T-shirts in alle mogelijke kleuren. De andere maand droeg ze enkel zwarte kledij, had zwarte lippenstift op en een kruisje rond haar hals. Momenteel was het kledij die men droeg op school, 50 jaar terug. Ja. Waar had ze dat nu vandaan. Een rok, kousenbroek, haar in een staart, en zelfs truitje. In het midden van de zomer. In de effen kleuren blauw en grijs. Harry wist niet ofdat deze outfitten lang zouden meegaan of niet. Selen deed er alles aan om vader de stang op te jagen. Inclusief kauwgom, gebeden en dreuzelkledij. Wanneer zou Voldemort nu eindelijk eens die koppige houding laten varen en zich verontschuldigen voor het accident in Mei? Wie werd er hier beschuldigd een beetje Griffoendorachtig te zijn.

Oh wat was er die ene dag gebeurt? 4 woorden : kauwgom, vloeken, (heen en weer)beledigen. Probeer zelf maar te bedenken wat er gebeurt was. Selens gedrag hierna, was oftewel wraak op vader, oftewel pure hormonen.

Zijn zus was spijtig genoeg niet mee op deze plundering. Waarschijnlijk weer hun vader aan het irriteren. De strijd was nog steeds bezig. Overal om Alex heen waren trouwe dooddoeners aan het vechten. Toen, eindelijk waren er geluiden van verschijnselen te horen. De orde. Nu kon het plezier beginnen.

* * *

Tonks was een fierse jongedame. Ze gebruikte al haar ervaring en krachten in het gevecht en veranderde haar uiterlijk wanneer het tot haar voordeel kon leiden. Dat deed haar opvallen voor een bepaalde jongeman, ook al zou het het omgekeerde het geval geweest moeten zijn doordat ze constant van gedaante veranderde, maar hij was niet zomaar een jongeman. Al snel was ze tegen hem aan het vechten. Hij was haar moeilijkste tegenstander ooit. De ene spreuk na de andere werd afgevuurd, en beiden moesten constant pareren en wegduiken. Maar het was duidelijk wie er aan de winnende hand was. Hoe was dit mogelijk? Dwaaloog zelf had haar lesgegeven. Ze bekeek haar tegenstander aandachtiger, nog steeds heen en weer duikend en springend. Ze bevroor. Een zilver masker. Was dit degene waarover ze gisteren het in de vergadering over hadden gehad?

Terwijl ze afgeleid was, werd Tonks geraakt door een paralitis. Maar wat ze niet zag, was dat haar tegenstander 1 seconde later zelf in de rug geraakt werd. Door Dwaaloog. Hij stapte op haar af, liet haar snel vrij van de spreuk van haar tegenstander, en stompte naar de jongeman toe. Tonks volgde hem snel. " We kunnen hem nu net zo goed meenemen naar het hoofdkwartier. Hij is een te sterke tegenstander om weer vrij te laten, en kan nu toch niets meer doen." Tonks kwam eindelijk tot stilstand achter hem, maar voelde zich een beetje oncomfortabel. Hij kon haar nu perfect zien door zijn achterhoofd, maar ze kon hem niet zien. Ze liep snel tot naast hem zodat ze zijn gezicht kon zien, en dat vervloekte oog. " Ik weet het niet. Sneep zei dat we dit beter niet konden doen. Ik moet hem gelijk geven."

" Ik vertrouw Sneep voor geen cent. Altijd moeten optrekken met dooddoeners moet toch een effect hebben op iemands gezond verstand. En mij verkoop je mij die zever niet dat Sneep dit duiveltje nooit eerder had gezien." Tonks schuifelde ongemakkelijk heen en weer. Ze hadden niet veel tijd meer vooraleer ze werden opgemerkt. Alastor ging verder. " Hij gebruikte sommige heel donkere spreuken. Ik wil dit gevaar niet terug in de oorlog hebben als we hem net zo goed erbuiten kunnen houden. Het zal bovendien een groot tegendeel zijn voor het Donker." Die laatste woorden deden het. " Oké. We moeten hier zo snel mogelijk vandaan. Dwaaloog pakte de jongeman bij zijn arm, en samen verdwijnselden ze naar het hoofdkwartier. 5 seconden voor hun vertrek staarde ze recht in Malfidus seniors ogen. Ze flikkerden snel naar opzij, naar Dolleman, die hun prins nog vast hield. Het laatste wat ze hoorde was een paniekerige "Nee!" en ze waren bij het hoofdkwartier. Nog geen seconde later arriveerde het ministerie op het slachtveld en moest iedereen zich terugtrekken. De heer van het Duister zou woedend zijn.

**A/N : Pompompom… Ik hoop te updaten tegen volgend weekend, maar als het niet lukt, zal het voor daarna zijn. Ik probeer een ritme te vinden, maar ik ben ook nog niet in het ritme voor school, dus momenteel zal het zo wat heen en weer schuiven. OKÉ, ik geef toe dat dit laat was. Maar het was nog op Zondag. Ik heb geen excuus buiten veel huiswerk voor Latijn. Volgende update is in het hoofdkwartier, Voldemorts reactie, en meer herinneringen voor Harry. Ik geef jullie een waarschuwing: er blijven nog zeker tussen 2 en 3 hoofdstukken met herinneringen aankomen. Daarna begint het pas echt. **

**REVIEW! NOGMAALS, ik update sowieso niet vooraleer ik er 5 extra heb. Minstens. Dus REVIEW!**


End file.
